


Secrets & Phone Calls

by irinaballerina12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinaballerina12/pseuds/irinaballerina12
Summary: Ned & Cat have children that like to keep secrets. Modern AU.





	Secrets & Phone Calls

“I’m home!” Catelyn was helping Rickon with his homework when the door opened, and she heard her oldest child’s voice. She jumped up to greet him. He had been away at college, and she was always thrilled when he came home.

“Robb, I’m so happy to see you!” She gave him a hug. “How are you? How are classes?”

“I’m good, classes are good,” he said.

“How’s Talisa?” She liked her son’s girlfriend, who was studying to be a nurse.

“She’s, uh, good, I guess.” Robb got nervous.

“Uh, oh. What happened?” Cat knew Robb well.

“Nothing. Really. Just, you know, stress, classes, and stuff. Hey, is there any food? The drive was long, and I’m starved.”

Cat smiled. “There are leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself.”

Robb took off into the kitchen, as the door opened again.

“Sansa, how was school?” Cat greeted her daughter.

“Good, it was good, hey is Robb home? I saw his car.”

“He’s in the kitchen,” Cat gestured. “You seem excited to see him.”

“I wanted to ask him about, uh, college,” Sansa stuttered out, then ran into the kitchen.

* * *

 “Hey, Sansa!” Robb greeted through a mouthful of food.

“Ugh. Gross much?” She closed the door carefully.

He swallowed. “How are you doing?”

“Not too well.” She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.

Robb face dropped. “I will pummel Joffrey.”

“No, no! It’s not him!” Sansa exclaimed. Her voice dropped, “I did something stupid.”

“How stupid?”

“Well, this weekend, Margaery got us into a club – “

“Sansa! You’re sixteen!”

“I know, I know, that’s why, when I met this guy, I lied and told him I was in college.”

“Alright, that’s not good, but certainly not the worst – “

“I’m not done.” She looked at the ground. “He’s a lot older, and I got nervous giving him my cell phone number and accidentally gave him the home phone.”

“Oh.” Robb started to see the problem.

“I mean, I’m not saying he’s bound to call, but if he does…”

“Mom or Dad could pick up, and you could be in trouble.”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

Robb shrugged. “Sucks for you.”

“Seriously!?”

* * *

 “Honey, I’m home!” Ned called as he walked through the door.

“Hello sweetie,” Cat greeted.

“Rob’s home?”

“I know, I was surprised, too. Sansa recently got here as well.”

Ned nodded. “Arya, Bran?”

“Bran’s at the Reed’s until after dinner, and Arya should be home soon from fencing practice.”

“Alright, and our dinner?”

“Probably whatever’s left after Rob raids the fridge.”

Ned laughed.

* * *

 Arya came through the door shortly after, and immediately shouted, “Robb!”

“Hey, kiddo,” he says, hugging her. Pulling back, he noticed her face. “What happened to your jaw?”

“Nothing.” Her hand flew up to cover the red part of her face.

“Arya.”

“I got in a fight.” She looked at the ground.

Robb sighed. “You gotta’ stop doing that.”

“I know.”

“Hey, Arya,” Cat said, entering the living room. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I, uh, fell.”

Cat didn’t buy it, but decided to care of her daughter first, and get mad later. “I’ll get you some ice.”

Robb and Arya exchanged a look while Cat came back with an ice pack, followed by Ned. “You fell, huh?” he said, also clearly not buying it. Arya had developed a habit of getting into fights. That was when the phone rang for the first time.

Sansa flew into the room, and threw herself across the couch to grab the phone. “Hello?” Everyone looked at her, while she listened. Then she handed the phone towards her parents, “it’s for you.”

Catelyn grabbed it. “Hello, this is Catelyn Stark.”

The person said, “Ms. Stark, this is Mr. Varys from your daughter’s school. I’m calling to let you know that Arya will be serving detention for a week for getting into a fight.”

“Detention!” Cat shouted. Arya winced, realizing what the call was about.

“Yes, and I couldn’t help but notice that this was not the first time this has happened. I simply want to make sure you are aware of the issue.”

“Oh, I am well aware, Mr. Varys.” She glared at her daughter, who attempted to hide behind Robb. “Thank you for your phone call. Have a good evening.”

“You, too, Ms. Stark.” She hung up the phone.

“Detention, Arya? For a week?”

“I know, I’m sorry, but he deserved it! Lommy was picking on Hot Pie!”

“I’m sorry, but I still can’t get over ‘Hot Pie’ as a nickname,” Sansa laughed.

Cat gave her a look.

“Arya, this is why we put you in fencing,” Ned said.

“I know,” Arya said, looking at her feet. “But a week of detention is punishment enough, don’t you think?”

“Nice try. You’re grounded.”

Arya pouted.

That was when the phone range for the second time. Sansa again leapt across the room to get it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, it’s Petyr. Is Catelyn there?” Sansa recognized the raspy voice.

“Oh, hello Mr. Baelish.”

Ned groaned. He really hated Baelish, and with good reason. That creep hit on Catelyn every chance he got.

Sansa heard phone beep. “Oh, hang on, I’ve got another call.” She switched to the second one. “Sansa? This is Sandor, from the Dragon’s Pit,” a gruff voice said.

“Uh huh,” was all she could muster.

“Are you available later this week?”

“You’re asking me out?” she said. Ned looked over. “You know, I’m very flattered, but you’re much to old for me, and my mom would freak out.”

“Let me talk to him,” Ned demanded.

“Sorry, gotta go,” Sansa said, then switched back to Baelish, said, “sorry, Mr. Baelish, hold on,” and passed the phone to her dad.

“You got some nerve, Baelish. Going after my wife, now my daughter. What kind of creep are you?”

“Ned, I – “

“Stay away from my family, you bastard.” He hung up angrily. Cat looked at him. “What?”

“That was unnecessary,” she said.

“I assure you, Cat, it was fully necessary.”

* * *

 It wasn’t until they had just finished dinner that the doorbell rang. Ned answered, but instantly wished he hadn’t.

“Hello, Ned,” Petyr said.

“Baelish, what did I tell you?”

“I know, but I wanted to see Sansa – “ he didn’t finish saying his sentence, before Ned’s fist connected with Petyr’s face.

“Ned!” Cat shouted coming into the room. “What happened?”

“He punched me for no reason!” Petyr exclaimed.

“I had a reason!” Ned said. “I mean, he went from hitting on you to asking Sansa out!”

Cat raised her eyebrows. “I’m sure that was a misunderstanding.” She helped him to the couch. Petyr might be a bit infatuated with her, but he was an old friend, and she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“I could really use some ice, Cat,” Petyr said, as Ned rolled his eyes.

“Here,” Arya came in, and handed him the ice pack she had been using.

“Thank you.”

“Mr. Baelish, what are you doing here?” Sansa asked, coming into the room with Robb and Rickon.

“He says he wanted to talk to you,” Ned said.

“Yes, Sansa, I happened to see you at the Dragon’s Pit this weekend and thought I should warn you about the man you were with.”

Sansa felt her stomach drop as she realized something. Petyr had his own club downtown, so of course he knew other club owners. It made sense he would be at the Dragon Pit, and if he saw her…

“Dragon’s Pit? Isn’t that a club?” Ned asked, looking at Sansa, whose face was turning the color of her hair.

“This must a mistake,” Cat said.

“Um, uhhhh,” Sansa couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Sansa, tell us this a mistake,” Ned warned.

Finally she broke. “Okay, okay. Margaery got us into the Dragon’s Pit, this weekend, when I told you I was sleeping at her house.”

“You’re sixteen!” Cat exclaimed, then looked at Robb. “Robb, would you…?” she gestured to Rickon.

“Got it.” Robb took his little brother out of the room.

“How on earth did you get into a club?” Ned demanded.

“If I may,” Petyr said, “the Tyrell name does go far in the city.”

“Not now, Petyr,” Ned said. “Sansa?”

She nodded. “Yeah, Margaery had some connections.”

“I can’t believe this,” Cat said, then realized something. “Wait, Petyr, what was that you said about a man?”

“Yes, Sansa, I did notice who were talking to, and felt the need to warn you. I mean if you’re going to date the Hound – “

“His name is the Hound!?” Ned exclaimed.

“It’s his nickname! His real name is Sandor,” Sansa explained.

“And just how old is _Sandor_?” Cat asked, as Robb came back in.

Sansa shrugged.

“Thirties,” Petyr said.

“Sansa!” Ned and Cat exclaimed together.

“Oh, god,” Rob said.

Arya thought this might just trump her problem.

“For the record, I did turn him down. That’s who I was talking to on the phone earlier, dad, not Mr. Baelish,” Sansa said.

“What?” Ned asked. “Then why did I punch Petyr?”

“Yes, why did you punch me?” Baelish asked.

“Petyr, I would appreciate it if you would shut up, please.”

“Excuse me, but I came here to warn Sansa about the dangers of seeing an older man.”

“Well, that’s ironic,” Cat said, looking at her husband.

Ned sighed, then turned back to his daughter. “Even if you turned him down, you still went to a club, lied about it, and gave the man your phone number.”

“And caused your father to punch Petyr,” Cat added.

“I’m not so upset by that.”

“I can tell,” Baelish said dryly.

“You know what, Petyr, if your face is feeling better, perhaps it’s time for you to go,” Ned said.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to sort everything out.” Petyr stood up and handed Cat the icepack. “And Cat, if you need anything, feel free to call me.”

Cat nodded. “Thank you, Petyr.”

“I mean it, anytime,” he said, as Ned guided him out the door.

“Okay, goodbye, Petyr,” Ned shut the door. “And good riddance.” He looked at Sansa. “You are now grounded, young lady.”

She nodded.

That was when the phone rang for the third time. Cat answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello, Catelyn, it’s Iria, Talisa’s mom.”

“Ah. Iria, it’s good to hear from you,” Cat said. She hadn’t spent too much time with Talisa’s parents, but they seemed nice.

At sound of Talisa’s mom’s name, Robb’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry it’s under such circumstances, though,” Iria said.

“What circumstances are you referring to?”

“This situation our children have found themselves in. I mean, I think this could really affect college for them.”

Cat was getting worried. “What could affect college?” She looked at her son, and Ned glanced at him as well.

“Um, mom,” Robb started.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you knew, I’m sorry – “

“Knew about what?” She kept her eyes on Robb, who was stuttering,

“I, uh, she… we, uh… pregnant!” he finally exclaimed.

“Pregnant!” Ned and Cat shouted at the same time.

Sansa thought this might just trump her problem.

“I really thought Robb had already told you,” Iria said over the phone.

Cat took a deep breath. “I appreciate your phone call, Iria, and you’re right, we should all sit down and talk about this. How about I call you back after I finish yelling at my son? Perhaps in two days?”

“We’ll talk later, bye Cat.”

“Bye Iria.” She hung up the phone, then turned on her son. “What the hell were you thinking, Robb?”

“Clearly, you weren’t thinking at all,” Ned said.

“Maybe he was thinking with another part of his body,” Sansa laughed.

“Sansa,” Ned warned.

That was when the door opened, and Bran came in. “Hey, guys. Robb! You’re home!” he exclaimed. No one else shared his glee.


End file.
